Special Live Event October
Following the long history of Special Live Events, the month of October gets its very own. Once again you have to give your best in all available songs to get a good rank and nice rewards. * 1st Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako x2 ** SR Ikuta Erina x3 ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 500 Star Stone Fragments * 2nd - 25th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako x2 ** SR Ikuta Erina x2 ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 400 Star Stone Fragments * 25th - 50th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako x2 ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 300 Star Stone Fragments * 51st - 100th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako ** SR Ikuta Erina x2 ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 250 Star Stone Fragments * 101st - 200th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 200 Star Stone Fragments * 201st - 300th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 150 Star Stone Fragments * 301st - 500th Place ** SSR Sasaki Rikako ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 120 Star Stone Fragments * 500th - 750th Place ** SR Ikuta Erina x2 ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 120 Star Stone Fragments * 751st - 1000th Place ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** Wagamama Dress ** 120 Star Stone Fragments * 1001st - 1500th Place ** SR Ikuta Erina ** Wagamama Boots ** 100 Star Stone Fragments * 1501st - 3000st Place ** Wagamama Boots ** 80 Star Stone Fragments * 3001st - 5000th Place ** Wagamama Boots ** 50 Star Stone Fragments * 5001st - 7000th Place ** Wagamama Boots ** 30 Star Stone Fragments The big prize of this gacha is of course the UR Sato Masaki. Other event cards are: * SSR Nakanishi Kana * SSR Takeuchi Akari * SR Murota Mizuki * SR Aikawa Maho * SR Nakajima Saki * SSR Oda Sakura * SSR Nomura Minami A one-day °C-ute gacha is running in the beginning of the event. There are several new cards: * A duet card of Yajima Maimi and Suzuki Airi * Yajima Maimi: , , , 4 (the Adam to Eve no Dilemma one) * Nakajima Saki: , , , 4 (the red bikini one), 5 (the Adam to Eve no Dilemma one) * Suzuki Airi: , , , , , , , * Okai Chisato: , , , * Hagiwara Mai: , , , This event's costume is based on Morning Musume's song Wagamama kino Mama Ai no Joke. There are only 3 parts to it: The bracelet drops as a Live Reward, while the dress and boots are ranking rewards. The Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). The event introduces the second UR card, Sato Masaki. On the second day of the event, °C-ute's Arigatou ~Mugen no YELL~ has been added. Category:Event